Bunny Hat
by Whimsical-Unicorn
Summary: Fionna and Marshall discover they have feelings for each other. Where could all of this lead to?


**Hey guys! I recently became and Adventure Time fan. I just love Adventure time with Fiona and Cake (and also Finn and Jake). And for some reason when I saw the 10 second Marshall Lee clip on the one Fiona and Cake episode I became a fan girl. Yes, it is true 10 seconds was all I needed to fall in love with the (cartoon) vampire. I hope that Fiona and Marshall get together at some point in the series, but for now I can only wish. **

**So here is my first Fiolee fanfic. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Bunny Hat**

"Fiona! Where are the strawberries? All you have is eggs and green junk!"

"Marshall! You can't come in my house just too feed yourself. Get you own food." Fiona said. She was tired that the Marshall only came in her house, because she always had strawberries. This week she intentionally didn't get any strawberries, so he could finally stop haunting her house.

It wasn't that Fiona didn't like him. She did like Marshall, a little too much. She just hated to see her sister be mad at her, because of his fault. Cake would always worry that Fiona could get hurt or bitten by Marshall. Worst case scenario would be that Marshall bit her and they would go to the Nightosphere for eternity. She could never do that to her sister. Deep inside Fiona knew Cake liked Marshall, she only did mean things to prevent him from taking Fiona away.

Fiona wasn't sure how a relationship with a vampire would work. It was all very complicated. That's why she kept her feeling to herself, just to save her from getting into trouble.

"But you always get the best ones! Whenever I pick strawberries they're either too sweet or sour." Marshall said, with a little pout.

"Marshall, get out of my house." Fiona yelled "If Cake sees you she will flip out! You know how she doesn't like me to hang out with you"

The adventuress spoke too soon. Cake slammed the door open. In her arms where the groceries, squeezed by her as if it were a new born baby. When she saw Marshall her tail frizzed.

"Marshall Lee! I told you to not come here. I don't like you hanging out with Fiona." Cake snapped. "You filthy vampire!"

Marshall floated towards Cake. At first his intentions were to lift her up and mess with her, but soon something else caught his attention. Cake had bought some juicy red strawberries. He was right on top of her and quickly snatched them.

"Those are not yours boy!" Cake said. "Give them back!"

"No. I didn't come all this way to leave empty handed." Marshall said. Then he sucked the red out of strawberry. "These are great! How come your strawberries always taste better than mine?"

"You nasty thing, will you ever learn?" Cake said "I don't care, just keep those strawberries all to yourself." She turned towards Fiona "When I'm back I hope he is no longer here." Then she went upstairs.

"Stop pissing her off, Marshall." Fiona said. "We'll never be able to hang out if you do this kind of things to her."

Marshall just kept eating the strawberries, with both eyes closed.

"Glob! You are impossible." Fiona went over to the couch and sat down. Her back was facing Marshall.

Marshall opened one eye and saw the adventuress. He floated towards her and saw her frowning face.

"Why so mad Bunny? I was just having some fun. A strawberry might cheer you up."

"I don't want your strawberry. Just go way!"

Marshall stopped smiling. He cupped her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you or Cake. I was just having fun."

Fiona pulled her face away. "Go away. You ruin everything." She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face inside herself. Marshall pulled at her bunny ears to get her to look at him. He failed at this.

"Fiona...Fiona...Fiona" There was no response. "Common Bunny, I didn't mean to make you mad." He pulled at her bunny ears, but Fiona never looked up. "You know...I've been wondering...what is underneath that little hat of yours." He smiled "You don't mind if I take a look do you?" He pulled at the hat really hard, but Fiona got his hand before he could pull it off.

"Don't you dare!"

"What are you hiding underneath? It's just a dumb hat."

"Leave me alone and go home."

"Okay I will. I don't care about your stupid hat anyways." Marshall turned around and pretended he was heading towards the door. Suddenly he turned around and pinned Fiona to the couch. "I want to see what you are hiding underneath that hat."

"Marshall-no-Just don-" She was cut off when her golden hair was lose. Fiona stood up. It was so long it could touch the floor.

"How do you fit all that hair in one really small hat?" Marshall asked. He was so shocked about Fiona's hair.

"None of you globing business." She was about to put her hair up again, but Marshall stopped her.

"Don't put it underneath that hat again. It looks nice like this." She blushed. "You look so cute when you blush. Maybe I'll eat the red of your cheeks." This only made Fiona blush harder. "You are too cute Fiona."

"What?"

He only laughed. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked at her in the eyes.

_So pretty _he thought_...So very pretty_

* * *

**Hey everybody! It's me again. Originally this was only going to be a short little story, but change of plans. I'm sorry if it's a bit short and kinda bad. Leave a review telling me what you want to happen or what you think will happen. Many but many surprises up ahead!**

**Love ana**


End file.
